


Not A Fairytale

by KinkyTwister



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Romance, Smut, readers family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: My own little Fic on Loki trying to take over NYC.In it, you're visiting NY for a family wedding. Low-and behold, it's the same night that Loki attacks and you try to protect your younger siblings.What will happen when you're separated and you find out magic doesn't affect you?Even worse, what is to happen when the magical, infamous, and godly Loki finds out you're a disgusting mortal that has this "power".Hold on to your hearts people because this is ridden with smut, passion, and mutual hatred for man kind.





	Not A Fairytale

*Background for the plot, you're welcome to skip this*

It was a cool weekend when the disaster happened. 

Your older cousin was getting married.  
Sweet gal really, the guy she was wedding was... Not that great. You wouldn't be the one to ruin it for her though. 

The whispers never stopped, not about their upcoming marriage. Nope. It was about who was the next, and the surprising fact that at 23 years old you were still single. Which to you, wasn't bad at all. A preference really. 

"She's so strange..."  
"Yes! Not religious! Can you believe that tattoo on her arm?"  
"...I blame the father, she never had a mother to grow up with."

The whispers never stopped.  
Gossiping was fun.  
Until it was about you. At least they weren't discussing possible eating disorders like they did with your younger sister. At 21 she was your best friend and drinking buddy, while your younger brother at 18, was practically your twin. 

Your siblings, were your backbone and you would fight for those idiots. No matter how much they may piss you off. 

Taking another sip of gold tequila from the flask you brought to the wedding, you passed it to your sister, making sure to dry gag and point to the hideous groom giving his toast. 

Giggling the blonde next to you downed part of the drink. 

"...You've got a friend in me."

Chills ran up your spine at the grooms line, 'What a dweeb' you thought, 'Who would marry some fucker that quotes things so lame'.

You patted down the blue dress you wore, it hit right at your hip and was strapless. Black alligator heels with a matching clutch at your side was what you wore with it. It was alluring, and gave everyone an eyeful of your, 'anti-conservative' nature. 

Flipping your hair back, you yawned.  
How can a man take so long with such meaningless words?

BANG. CRASH. SCREAMS. 

The ground shook and peoples screams could be heard out the double doors of the chapel.  
You looked at your sister, and she looked back at you. 

Two hands suddenly on your shoulders.  
"Ya'll thinking what I'm thinking?"  
It was your mischievous brother. 

"Uh, yeah." you replied, "Let's check it out."  
Looking at your sister you saw that she shook her head, "Can't guys. I have the announcement to give remember? Plus, what if it's just a drive-bye?"

Rolling your eyes you got up from the chair, pulled down your dress and walked towards the exit, your heels clicking all the way.  
The doors swung open and a flurry of people rushed in before you could exit. 

This is the last you saw of your family before everything turned into absolute chaos.

.

A wooden baseball bat in one hand and black ash flurries all over your body from an earlier fire, you walked across the shattered glass and rubble. It has been three hours and most of the people were hiding or bowing down on the ground. 

It was times like these you were glad you had taken martial arts classes with your family.

Police had been turned against their own people, people were now senseless to their actions, and your family... No where to be found. 

With a sigh you sat down on some milk crates by an alleyway.  
You were new to the area and had no idea where you were going, you didn't want to leave the city, but you certainly didn't want to go near the stark tower or the representatives office. Both places were covered in an eerie light that screamed, DANGER-DON'T COME NEAR. 

*Cell phone rings*  
The vibration from your breast pocket told you so, pulling it out you saw a text in the group message with your family. 

"Move downtown- safehouse-near ice parlor-"  
-Lil Bro

The words were few but you knew exactly where he was talking about.  
Sliding your phone back into your breast pocket you scrambled upward and headed for town hall. Passing this place was the quickest way you could remember. 

Hopping on top of the stolen bike you peddled as fast as you could in that direction. 

.

You made it past town-hall and were coming up to the parlor.  
"You there! Halt!"  
A man in a blue coat and badge was running toward you at full speed.  
Dropping your bike unceremoniously, you hauled your bat upward, ready to swing.  
If you didn't knock him out now, others would come. 

...  
The man stopped mid-run and fell on his face after the bat impacted his torso. Causing him to curl up and hurl onto the street.  
More came.  
Three more police had rounded up on you.  
Sweat was dripping off your face and your ponytail was coming loose.  
'I'm just glad these heels didn't break...' you chuckled lightly to yourself. 

The fight was weary but all three men lay on the ground. One had took your bat, which was thrown sideways but was then immediately kicked by a high-heeled foot. Giving him a puncture wound he would not forget. 

The other two tried to grab you by the shoulder but was knocked unconscious by a headbutt, the other lucky for you, tripped right before he got to you so your knee easily collided with his forehead.

*Exhales deeply*  
Both hands were on your knees with your back arched, giving you the ability to breathe well, but also giving your upper thigh air from all the sweat dripping down from the end of your dress and panties. 

A deep chuckle could be heard behind you.  
"What happens on midgard when someone harms an armed guard?" a voice trickling with humor asked rhetorically behind you.  
With eyes wide you turned around, what you saw sent shivers down your spine.

The god himself was hovering by you.  
His presence reeked of masculine rule. Someone who had power and was not afraid to use it...

He frowned.  
"Why aren't you bowing?" Loki demanded.  
His frown deepened into a scowl. 

He flipped his cape behind him and lowered to thr ground. Frustrated for some reason.  
You started to back away slowly. Then turned full sprint when you could sense his animosity.  
The last thing you wanted was him to explode near the place where you knew where a safe-house was. 

"What do you want?! " you screamed, terror stricken.  
This was no mortal man and you knew that your strength was no longer left.

Your flight down the alleyway did nothing but prevent your capture for a few seconds. For his tall shadow could be seen flying towards you.  
Meeting a dead end you stopped.  
Might as well.  
Why would he not send guards though?

"You are no Mortal." Loki rumbled, "What magic do you hold wench?"

You blinked several times, unsure that you heard him correctly. 

"Excuse me?" you asked shakily.

His eyes narrowed towards your feminine form.  
He was a foot away from you. His eyes roved over you.  
This made you feel self-concious about what you were wearing... Or more like, not wearing. 

You were still wearing the short dark blue dress, now tattered. So now most of your body was either blood streaked with ash, or covered in tattered blue fabric.  
Self-conscious thoughts distracted to you to his actions as he lunged towards you and grabbed your arm, which became cold as ice. 

With your scream, his green eyes turned red, and his pale skin blue. 

'What is he?!' your brain repeated in your head. Jerking your arm back you looked down to see that it was red, numb and looked on the verge of blistering.  
Looking back up you saw the smug face of Loki once more, his green eyes excited, intrigued even. 

"what is your name girl?" Loki demanded, while throwing you over his shoulder. 

"F/L" , you replied, while squeaking as the side of your dress was torn from breast to belly button from his sharp, horned helmet. 

"You will be of use to me F/L" he stated blandly.

The man in green took off and you suddenly appeared in the STARK tower. Most of it demolished. 

Dropping your body to the floor, Loki dissipated just as quickly, leaving you to cover up your body with your hands. 

'what does he mean...' you thought, exhausted from earlier, 'how can this be happening?'.

Walking towards the kitchen, the place farthest away from the gaping hole in the building, you shimmed out of your dress. It was in tatters now and was simply annoying you.  
Plus, you had no qualms about being in a nude bra and underwear. Who cares at this point? 

Sitting on a bar-stool you let your head fall onto the granite table-top.

"Okay" you whispered aloud, "My family is gone. I'm naked, and apparently have magic."  
You scratched your head at the thought of that, "Guess mom has some explaining to do...".

"No. You do."  
Boots could be heard crunching on glass as Loki returned, as menacing as ever.  
His deep voice drew you up into a sitting position as the chair you sat on swiveled in his direction. 

You were brought right in front of him.  
Grabbing your chin lightly he tilted your face upward, making direct eye contact.  
"Why are you nude, girl?" he asked confused, "I know some midgardian customs..." he sighed and turned his back to you, "I have to say this one is very new to me." Rubbing his temple, Loki leaned back on the couch.  
His current warrior garments traded in for more comfortable ones, "You are somehow immune to my magic. Well...most of it." 

You nodded your head patiently, waiting for him to get to the point. 

"Because of this, you will be my messenger from now on."

You frowned.  
"No." 

He looked back up at you quizically, "Excuse me." he said, obviously bothered. "Did you just tell me-"

"No" you repeated, "I will not."  
Hopping off the chair you walked towards the door adjacent to you.  
Passing Loki in the process, a pale hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. 

"You're right. It would be easier to kill you."

You stiffened.

"...Uhm.." you tried to jerk your arm away, his eyes connected with yours. Deep pools of simmering green digging at your soul.

< All speech left your mind. It was as if his physical attractiveness had finally registered.  
His strong grip, and tall looming form. Black raven hair that shined, what made you shiver the most was his personality.

How dark and wicked he was, how his laugh was menacing and belittling. Somehow was so attractive.  
There was a part of you that realized you were his prey, you knew running from him wouldn't work.  
But, it turned you on to think of his chasing after you.

Loki's deep voice interrupted your thoughts.  
"Something wrong?" his face leaning over growing ever closer to yours, his nose ran down your neck slowly, sniffing at the persiration dripping down. "It would be so much easier if you told me... I can't decipher your feelings you know."

Normality returned and you squirmed in his grip.  
"Let go you brute!!" kicking at his shins,

He dropped you.  
With a deep sigh Loki wandered away, "Fine. Now that I know longer am touching your wretched flesh, be gone with this message."

You were instantly given a letter with an insignia on it, along with a glowing green anklet on your left ankle.

"There are an assortment of clothes down the hall in the left room. I'm sure you'll find something fitting" he turned back to you, giving you a once over before heading out, "You have 7 hrs to get this message across town. There will be a... small rebellion. Give that note to them, then return."

Your jaw went slack with irritation, "what if I don't?" you asked, trying to play it off as true anger. When in reality you merely wanted to piss him off for kicks.

He gave you a smirk, " guess you'll find out soon enough won't you."  
Taking one step of the ledge Loki had fallen out of the window with ease. 

...

30 minutes and you were knee deep in Tony Starks clothing.

With a groan you fell back to the floor.  
Of course everything made you look like a butch, which wasn't bad, you just wanted to be able to have seduction as an upperhand if necessary.

A bright red satin caught your eye.  
Pushing back all of the button ups, you had come across a whole new section clothes. 

Lace, satin, bare, all clothes that screamed sex.  
You smiled.  
"Let's deliver us a letter" you snickered as you picked out a black mini.

...

Melee weapons were the easiest for you.  
But knowing Tony Stark was known for complicated weaponry, you were surprised to find... Less complicated BDSM 'weapons' in another drawer.  
Picking out a whip made of leather, combined with a tight black mini dress that left almost nothing to the imagination... You set off. 

It was easy for you to find a map of the city, even easier to spot the camp since it was apparent by the large smoke signals coming from the opposite side of the city.  
You found yourself incredibly lucky.  
The elevator worked, and Tony had pair of motor-engineered roller blades that fit perfectly. 

You were out of the tower in less than an hour. 

You decided to stop at the Ice-cream parlor to see if what your brother said was a safe-house was true. 

"South-East of here; new safe-house, follow smoke signals  
\- See you there"

The note was written in rocky-road. Your favorite ice-cream.

Sighing you sped in the direction given to you, making sure to follow the map found in the kitchen.  
The road was silent except for the humming of the blades upon your feet and the moans of several victims along the way.

It was easy to pity them, but knowing that most people in the world were unfortunate and not always good made it easier to by-pass them without a second glance. You had a job to do, and you'd be damned if this fantasy coming to life would go to waste.

...

*cough* *cough*

The wind continuously blew smoke into your face, causing you to inhale the scent of burning rubber.

You stopped immediantly when shouts could be heard calling you. 

"HEY, YOU"

"WOMAN"

"IS THAT MY DRESS"

Turning to the left you saw three men. 

Bruce Banner, Thor God of Thunder, and the infamous Tony Stark. 

Bruce peered over Thor's shoulder cautiously, while Thor had his arms crossed making sure to seem defensive. All the while Tony walked towards you, a smirk on his face. 

"My dear, is that dress yours?" Tony asked casually, then turned his eyes downward to narrow his eyes at your feet. "Hey Banner, it seems those boots of yours worked."

The scientist smiled, "Of course they did."

Tony turned back to you, "The last woman who wore that dress was a mannequin, and I can promise... You do it ever so much more justice."

Rolling your eyes at the man you reached into your breast pocket, pulling out a letter, tossing it to the man.  
"Look, Tony, I frankly don't care about this" you skated towards Thor, "But, I want to see this camp. I have three more hours and I really want to see my brother before I leave. So pray tell, where is your camp?"

Thor's jaw dropped.  
"Dear Lady, we can not simply let you in without knowing your alliance."

"Chaotic neutral" you replied with a huff, "can I go now?"

Banner looked at Thor, and Tony looked at you.

"I dare say I like this young fox."

Skating forward once more you whirled past them, "SHORT TIME" you yelled, "SEE YA LATER". You giggled furiously as you saw the narrowed brows they gave you.

'This is so much fun' you thought, 'wait til I tell my siblings'.

 

...

"... and he simply let you go?!" your sister asked, starstruck "Why don't you stay here? He can't really touch you right?"

Your stomach rumbled, "Yeah, not with his magic, he picked me up like a rag doll though, and I dont really care for that."

She laughed, "Suuuuurrree".  
Your sister was well aware of your favorite of the two godly brothers. 

While your sister and you gossiped your younger brother was eating a chicken leg off to the side, commenting through mouthfuls. 

"Hey-" *gulp* "here comes your man sis" he said gesturing to the younger sister.  
It was Thor.  
His eyes locked on yours. 

You ran.  
More or less, with powered skates you flew through the camp. Soon enough coming back into the roads and closer North towards the STARK tower.

You were definatley late. It was nearly sun-down.  
But hey, you finished the task, right?

before you could enter the tower a hard wall came out of nowhere causing you to fall on your rump.

"Uughhhh" you groaned, "What the hell.." looking up you saw a pair of green eyes narrowed at you.

Your brows raised.  
"Uhm. Hi?" you said casually. 

Nothing was said in return. Instead Loki turned tail, then disappeared. 

With a sigh you hauled yourself up and stretched, feeling yourself up for possible bruises.  
There were several.

Slowing the rockets on your feet down you made it to the elevator. 

...

The first thing you did was walk to the fridge when you came into the room in th highest part of the tower. 

Empty.

Fowining you sat down once more. 

An idea popped into your head.

Sneaking away you went into Tony's room once more. This time going to the bathroom to take a hot shower. 

'Worth it' you thought as the hot water ran down your body, dripping with the grime from earlier. 

Grabbing the bar of soap you let your finger tips wander over your body, making sure to clean the entirity of it. You were stressed, bruised, and tired. 

As your hand wandered farther downward into the wiry curls surrounding your moist mound you groaned.  
It had been several days since you touched yourself, since you had shared a bedroom with your siblings you were unable to enjoy yourself thoroughly. 

Turning off the water and wrapping yourself with a towel you walked bakc to the closet filled with dressing gowns and...toys.

Dawning a deep purple gown with a long slit you grabbed the most promising of vibrators.

...

"Fuck" you moaned slightly, falling into the bed that somehow was still neatly made, "This is nice."

Sweat dripped down your neck while the satin slip was cast across your thigh, letting your shameless act show in the room.

Slowly you circled the small buzzing bullet around your clit, causing it to puff up as a reaction.

Thoughts popped into your head as you let your other hand wander downwards between your lips and tease your vaginal opening. Licking your index finger you began to tease your entrance with the tip.

You moaned slowly, enjoying your time playing with yourself. 

A deep voice suddenly arrived next to you.  
"So this is what a mortal woman is like in heat, fascinating."

"Ack!" you panicked, throwing the toy down and jumping off the bed. Making sure the slip came down fully as you rose.

"What are you doing?!" you screamed, "This room is obviously occupied, weren't you trying to take over the city or something."

"This was occupied by my sleeping form until you so rudely disturbed me by making a racket in that closet over there."

You gulped.

"...Uhm..." twiddling your fingers you backed away, "I uh, completed your task for you." You said sheepishly.

His eyes glazed over, something akin to lust. 

"Good girl..." he said casually, "I guess I should repay you for... assisting me."

Before you could reply your back was on the bed with a strong form pinning you down.  
"have you ever been fucked by a god before?" Loki's hot voiced whispered in your ear. 

Shivers went down your spine.  
"...Only if you count every fantasy I've had of you."  
Why you said that, you weren't sure, but it gave you brownie points because the godly prince above you purred with delight.

"Of course you did darling, I would have assumed so anyways."

Loki's mouth went lower and he began to nibble on your neck, then biting it, soon he was suckling on your neck making sure to leave bruises in his wake.

he gave a low growl as you arched your back into his hard cock, his hands gripped your hips.  
"Someone is impatient" his hands lowered and felt between your thighs, he brought back up his fingers which were wet and sticky; "Seems like you're more prepared than I thought... And after only a few simple touches, hm?"

His mouth lowered farther down, making sure that his fingers went back down to your nether regions, giving them just as much attention as his tongue did.  
You squirmed beneath his touch, his other hand ran up to your neck, squeezing hard enough to let you know he was in charge, but not enough to cause pain.

"Do you like that?" he whispered darkly as your breath hitched as Loki entered two fingers into your wet core.

"Yes, oh my god yes" you moaned.

His mouth became more aggressive, biting you fiercely.  
His hands then left you wanting.  
"Now for the finale darling" he said with grandeur, flipping you onto your stomach. Without warning he pushed himself inside you, making sure you felt every inch of him.

"Fuuuuck" you whispered, as your nipples grazed the bed-sheets and your ass raised higher in submission.

Loki was surprisingly slow and gentle at first rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm.  
Making sure to hit your deepest parts.

"Faster! Please!" you mumbled into the pillow, wiggling your hips to show your want. 

His fingers dug into your hip bones, "Not until I have decided you have had enough" he paused, rolling his hard cock inside of you, "I want to make you beg dearest."

Sweat dripped down his hard abdomen as his thrusts continued, beating into your cervix.  
Pleading you begged him to let you have release.

His hand took yours and placed it upon your clit, "Rub yourself until you cum" Loki had said with a growl.

You did as he was told, with your face to the side you were able to get a good look at the prince behind you.  
His pale skin, hard rippling muscles, and black as night hair; all sweaty and every bit as gorgeous as your fantasies. 

He bit his lower lip and mumbled, "Do you like what you see princess?"

You groaned at the pet name, "You're ridiculously good-looking sire." You said somewhat sarcastically.

He laughed, then lifted you up to roll under you, placing you upon your new throne.  
"Ride my cock, then cum on me, play with yourself as you do so."

Rolling your hips vigorously, you clutched at his shoulders to get a good grip.  
Breathing faster with each grind you made, his hard tip beating at your cervix, this time at your command.

It was hot and tasted like heaven.  
With one last moan you came on him. Tired out you pulled away from his chest and tried to wiggle off of him, only to find your legs completely made of jello.

"If you acquire more stamina, I will definitely let you rule this throne" he chuckled as he watched your awkward waddle off of the bed, "do come back when you're finished cleaning up... I need your sheath to help finish up my sword."

You looked back questioningly, only to find Loki sprawled out on the bed, fully nude, and fully erect. Hands behind his head with a small smirk on his lips.  
'Don't worry love, It'll be just the same when you come back."

With a slack jaw you couldn't reply. Just took in his muscular form, then went into the bathroom to try and figure out how you got yourself into this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 the read and kudos. Hope it somewhat sated your want for the devilish loki

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting your eyes roam this story. Leave a like and kudos, check out my other stories. If you like any particular part, let me know! I have this summer to let it all out.


End file.
